Lipstick
by JennieJoy72
Summary: In the episode The Boy Who Would Be King; Lee was unable to pick Amanda up and take her to the bank. When she runs into him in the Georgetown foyer, after getting after him about it, she mentions he has lipstick on his face. What else did she say to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Lipstick**

"You have lipstick on your face." Amanda said as Lee went to head up the stairs to the Q Bureau. He looked back at her touching his face, "Uh." Amanda pointed two of her fingers indicating the smeared stain on his face. Turning to take her badge from Mrs. Marston and thanking her she stepped behind Lee on the stairs.

"It is really perfectly innocent." Lee stammered as he tried to remove the offensive color from his face.

Keeping her tone tight Amanda said, "It really isn't your color." Lee went to reply when she stopped his comment by saying, "Go on up."

Reaching the Q Bureau, Lee unlocked the door allowing Amanda to walk first she set her stuff on the couch; as the room only had the one desk.

"Amanda, really it is all very innocent." Lee wanted to explain to her what had happened.

"Oh, I 'm sure it is, Lee. Would it have anything to do with why you forgot to pick me up this morning?" She stood with her arms crossed over her chest; closing herself off from him.

Looking her in the eye he said, "As a matter of fact, it is. I was…"

"Oh, I have a good idea what it was you were up to." She said as she walked over turning on Lee's computer. While the computer was booting up she turned her attention to the coffee maker to begin making coffee. She wasn't sure how long it would take to help him, she knew he didn't know the difference between an enter key from an escape key.

"Amanda, you wouldn't be jealous now would you?" Lee said as he hoped he finally gotten the infernal lipstick from the brawny vice cop off his face.

"What do you mean by that? Why would I be jealous?" She asked as her voice raised half an octave.

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at her response. 'She does get jealous; it's not just me' he thought to himself.

"Amanda, you know that in my line of work, at times it gets a little close to…"

"You don't have to explain to me. You are a grown man and you don't have to answer to me as to what or whom you do."

His eyes rose at her last statement, putting a picture in his mind about her that only popped into his head he slept. "Amanda, you make it sound like I have been out all night patrolling the street walkers of DC."

"Lee, don't be silly; street walkers have more intelligence than most of the girls you date." Amanda said as she poured his coffee adding just the right amount of cream for him. He took the cup from her and double checked the cream to make sure it wasn't poison or expired.

"You really think that I only date women with no substance?" Lee asked. Wondering if she realized all those dinners they had he thought of as dates; didn't she know?

"Lee, don't be ridiculous. Of course the women you date have substance; just enough substance to fill, what, a D cup?" Amanda made her own coffee sitting it down in front of the computer; holding her hand out for the name of the person Lee wanted identified.

Lee started to hand over the information then held the paper back from her. "Lee, I can't do the identification check if you don't give me the information; can I please have it?"

"Amanda, is that what you really think of all the women I have dated?" Lee asked.

"Lee, I am not in the mood to talk about the many women that rotate in and out of your…"

"My what, Amanda King, rotate in and out of my what?" He said hotly as he stood up from the corner of the desk. "I will have you know that I got wrong information for a meet. When I said what I thought was a recognition code; I ended up having a vice cop thinking I was trying to pick up hookers. Once she found out that I wasn't; she was well invested in trying to find out if I ever had my tonsils taken out I think."

"What am I supposed to think? It wouldn't have been the first time that you have overlooked or forgotten me for someone in a sexier size!" Amanda yelled at him.

"Did you just say that I overlook you for someone in a sexier size? Did you really just say that? This from the woman that cannot seem to get through one party or dinner without getting hit on or picked up! All I need to do is stand up and before I can turn around someone is in my seat before my feet have moved!"

Rounding around his desk she came within inches of him and said, "I don't forget about you at those functions. You ask me to go with you then you leave me alone. Do you expect me to act as if I am some dim witted bubble brain that just smiles and waits?"

Stepping closer to her he said, "You wait; I would never use that term where you are concerned. You, Amanda King, do not wait on anything!"

Staring down into her brown eyes his anger began to subside and something else came over him as she said in a whisper, "I think I have waited longer than most people would have in some aspects of my life for certain things."

Lee closed his eyes and placed his hands on her waist pulling her close, "Some things are worth waiting for." She looked up and with her left hand wiped the last remaining color from his face. "It really isn't your color, Lee."

"Green isn't your color. Listen, you know, I have never forgotten about you, Amanda King, besides," he whispered next to her ear, "there is no one that comes in a sexier size than you."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a continuation from my story LIPSTICK, please enjoy. Here you go Lanie.

**Lipstick Too**

Mrs. Marston sat at her desk looking over the magazine she had in front of her as she heard the voices getting louder from above her. She knew that Lee Stetson was in for it when Amanda King walked in that morning and tore into him for forgetting to pick up and take her to the bank. She had watched the two for years as they went from co-workers to friends to close friends and now to what she could only hope was a lasting relationship.

She was fond of Mr. Stetson he was handsome, intelligent, charming, and yes very much the ladies' man. She has watched him for years come in and out of that office with more than just lipstick on his face. He has had lipstick, bruises, hickies, broken bones; you name it he has probably walked around with it. Through it all though he is a gentleman with manners, respect, and what few agents lack a conscious.

She was fond of Mrs. King as well. She was intelligent, logical, polite while being mindful of others and their feelings. She was a different type of agent all together. She had even made Mr. Stetson a better agent. She had a way with him that no other woman she had ever witnessed did.

Sitting and hearing the noise from above made her wonder if the lipstick on his face was more of an issue than she originally thought. Mrs. King was brave enough to call him out on it, but was she brave enough to face up to her feelings?

Meanwhile up in the Q Bureau, Lee was holding Amanda close telling her, "Green isn't your color. Listen, you know, I have never forgotten about you, Amanda King, besides," he whispered next to her ear, "there is no one that comes in a sexier size than you."

"Really, you mean that?" Amanda asked still wondering if things were moving the way they should with them two. It seemed to change from moment to moment.

"Yeah, I mean it. Aren't you the one who is always saying when it comes to feelings and relationships it is about patience?" Rubbing his hands along her back she leaned in closer to him. "Hey, look at me."

Looking at him in the eye Amanda forgot all the anger she felt only a few moments earlier when he began to lean forward, pulling her close, she closed her eyes in anticipation for what she thought was Lee about to kiss her when the ringing of the phone broke them apart.

Amanda took the paper from Lee and walked to the computer to begin her search as Lee walked over to his desk and said, "Stetson here."

"Lee, have you gotten a hold of Amanda yet?" Billy asked.

Lee smiled and said, "Yes, she got here just as I was making it upstairs. We are starting our search now; this stupid box takes forever to get going in the morning."

"Okay, good, I want you two on this as soon as you have a place to be with them. I want this nailed down soon."

"Not a problem, Billy Bluenote. We have it all under control." Hanging up the phone Lee watched as Amanda's finger flew over the keys.

"Billy wants this done yesterday, as usual, too bad you are wearing heels. It looks like we are going to be out of the office most of the day."

"Hey, no worries, if Francine can do it, I can do it besides my legs look great in heels. What was that about Billy Bluenote?"

"Your legs look great no matter what and Bluenote was a cover Billy used a few years back. He was undercover as a jazz musician to get close to King Edmond Spencer. He sent Francine over to get a briefing from the King, only he forgot to tell her he was more frat boy than royalty. She should have a blast."

"Why are you evil to her?" Amanda asked as she wrote the second of three addresses down for them to check on.

"I didn't send her, Billy did. I just laughed about it when I found out he didn't tell her about his colorful lifestyle."

Amanda finished the list turning to Lee and said, "Okay, this is the addresses for the names. How do you want to do this, divide and conquer or forge ahead together?"

Placing her hand in his and pulling her to her feet Lee said, "You have no car it is committing suicide with your lawn mower. You are stuck with me today, Partner."

Amanda walked over to the couch and retrieved her purse before heading out behind Lee. They handed their badges over to Mrs. Marston, who just smiled as they left out the door happy to see they had made up.

Lee returned to the car after their first stop and was cussing as he opened the door still wiping the oil from his jacket. "Damn it! Look at what that guy did? He thought I was a damn repo man! Do I look like a repo man? I didn't want his truck!"

"Okay, just calm down. Here use this to clean it off." Amanda began to help clean his jacket as he just watched her. _Why can't I just kiss her?_ He thought as they drove to the next location on the list his mind was reeling with questions he had no answer for at the time. Yes, he enjoyed her company. Yes, they were spending more time outside of work together. No, he had never been with a woman like her before.

"Now, I will go in this time, it is a shoe store and well let's face it, women buy the shoes for men sometimes."

"I buy my own shoes." Lee countered.

"Yes, but not from a chain like this, you get all your stuff from major department stores, not retail chains." Amanda pointed out to him.

"I like quality." He said tersely.

"Well, your idea of quality and mine are different I guess." Amanda got out of the car and headed into the store leaving Lee to think on that last statement.

A few minutes later Amanda got back in the car saying, "Ugh! I need a shower! That man is horrid! He made you look like an innocent young boy."

"What is that supposed to mean? I don't make passes at you?" Lee said starting to feel like he may have been wrong about her feeling for him.

On their way to the last address Lee sat quietly in the car thinking over their morning together. So far she has on more than one occasion accused him of basically being a womanizer. He may have a colorful past with women but he has always treated them with respect and consideration.

Realizing she never answered him Lee asked her, "Amanda, do you really think of me that way?"

Looking at Lee in confusion she said, "In what way, Lee?"

"Do you really see me as just some guy that is out to get what he can from woman and then move on?"

Smiling and placing her hand on his leg she calmly said, "Not anymore, Lee. You have to admit though when we first met you dated a lot of different women and made no apologies for the life you were living."

"I still don't make apologies for the life I am living, but I was younger then and my life was different."

"How is it different now? You still move every year after a lease is up, you may not go to as many clubs as you used to but you still travel every chance you get, you are still dating…"

"Dating? The only one I have gone on any dates with recently has been you. I don't see how that lands me in the playboy hall of fame you seem to want to put me in."

"Oh, I didn't know." Amanda was surprised by his admission that he too thought of the time together lately as dates, she was beginning to wonder if it was only in her mind.

They pulled up to the block and parked the car across from the house and watched as the teenage boy went about his paper route. It wasn't until after Amanda had attacked King Eddie that Lee thought things were getting interesting.

Later Lee took Amanda home after the jazz show and sat with her at the picnic table talking. The lights were out so he just assumed that everyone was sleeping as he held court with Amanda. "I had a fun time tonight at the show." He told her as he held her hand.

Looking at him holding her hand she said, do you realize that you held my hand and sat with your arm across me the whole night? Right in front of Billy and even afterwards while we were all having drinks?"

"Yes, I did. Did it bother you?" Lee asked concerned for a moment they were once again back pedaling.

"No, no, I was just surprised since it was in front of Billy and all." She said feeling like a nervous school girl as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand.

"I'm not sure that it surprised Billy at all. He knows that I have an attraction to you and I think he is okay with it. If he wasn't he would say something to me." He stood up and pulled her with him.

Bracing herself on the edge of the table with Lee in front of her, she placed her arms around his neck and allowed him to lean in and kiss her. Feeling the knots in her stomach loosen with every brush of his lips, Amanda became bolder in her responses.

Pulling his head closer and tangling her fingers in his soft hair she allowed herself the pleasure of being in his arms and feeling his hands tenderly explore her. He wasn't rushed or rude in his actions he only touched her in places that gave her an idea of how it would be if he touched more private and secret places.

Moaning into his kiss as they became more fevered and intense Lee pulled back from her to stare into her eyes. What he saw surprised even him, the raw passion and desire he saw in her eyes, Lee knew that look and it was for him and him alone.

"Amanda, I should go before I lose the ability to leave at all. My will is very weak at this moment as it is and anymore I think I wouldn't know how to leave even if you gave me a map."

"Lee, there is one thing you should know before you leave." She said licking her lips.

"Yeah, Amanda, what is that?" He kissed her one more time lingering time.

"You have lipstick on your face." They stared at one another and laughed before Lee left with promises of seeing her in the morning when he picked her up for work.


End file.
